Jailbird
by Wallapulpul
Summary: Not excatly Teen Titans, but it's related, read and review.
1. Alice 1

Alice Mariana James:

It was a very dark night, the air crisp, and perfect. Flags hung limp from the lack of any wind. Quiet, gentle, calming. The kind of night, where if you set off on something, you where just sure it would go right. It gave you that giddy sort of feeling that only came from achieving perfection. It only made me more alert. It just seemed to quiet. I started to wonder whether or not this Blade dude was setting me up. No, the 'object' was of too much value. I scanned the area; the people milling about on the streets didn't seem to notice me. Of course they didn't, I'd forgotten that right now, I was invisible. Good, the less witnesses, the better. I finally spotted the large, closed museum. I easily scaled the ladder that lead to the unlocked grate on the roof. I flicked back into visibility, cutting the grate with a few dark blasts. I kicked it aside, leaping through the exposed hole in the roof. Only a moment later, in mid-air, did I notice the criss-crossing red beams that laced the floor. Oops. Too late. I landed directly on one, blaring alarms sounding everywhere. I didn't have enough time to become invisible again. Besides, if I needed to fight, it wouldn't be useful. So, I flipped out my Envy, flicking though to the journal, and the folder marked plans.

"Two corridors down, on the right." I muttered blasting the camera with its eye trained on me. Stupid should have been looking for security measures.

But you didn't Alice, you didn't. A cruel, mocking voice whispered inside my mind.

Just shut-up. I yelled back at it. I didn't need Malice telling me how to do this. I took a deep breath, focusing, then continued down the corridor. It was mainly art, so I paused to admire every display, or so. I was so very absorbed, that I totally forgot about the Fusion 5. A group of clichéd teen hero's who lived in this messed up place. I used to be friends with their leader, Jay. This was really ironic when you think about it. See, I'd failed on one of my missions, and the employer wasn't happy about that, so he chained me to a wall so he could do whatever he liked to me. And Jay, when he was still solo, came along and freed me. I really wasn't used to being helped, or having a friend, so I followed him around for a while, and saved his life around three times. After that, I moved on to different cities, looking for anyone who wanted a little help. But not after promising to be more careful. Great, now I'd lied to him. I was also unused to feeling guilty, because I stole a lot, and it never bothered me. Anyways, I didn't notice they were here until a bright blue lighting bolt missed my ear.

"Crap." I muttered, swirling around to face them. I acted as if I didn't recognize Jay, who was staring open-mouthed at me. Most likely amazed at the reappearance of the surreal black-haired, Venom-eyed girl whom he probably thought slightly insane. The other four I could name from different forms of media. Ember was the one who'd shot at me, behind her was Faith, some kind of sorceress. The two other guys on the team where Edward, who was a shape-shifter. And Willis, who I wasn't quite sure of. So, here we all were, Jay and I enjoying a silent, awkward reunion. And the rest, who weren't going to like me very much after this. With a sigh, I sent a dark ball to their wide left, they jumped as expected, giving me an opportunity to sprint off. Jay regained enough composure to yell,

"Fusion 5, go!" I smirked I could tell from his tone that he was going to let me escape if it came to that. Too easy. I turned the next corner, too deep in thought to become invisible. I noticed the case containing the object almost immediately. I carefully cut the glass away, letting it fall and shatter. The gorgeous pure crystal rose sat on a bed of velvet, sparking in the artistically placed lights, seeming to say, 'take me away.' A light tap on the shoulder ripped me back into awareness.

"Alice, it is you right?" Jay whispered, I guessed his friends weren't behind us.

"Indeed. How you've been wonder boy?" I replied, not turning, as I was sure he wanted me too. Instead, I slipped my gloves on, readying the velvet bag that I was storing this in.

"Fine, I see you're still a thief." Even though we were friends, I sensed that wonder boy didn't approve of my lifestyle. I'm not sure if it was the disapproval in his tone. Or the fact that he'd told me this before. You can decide.

"I see you're still amazed that I'm alive." He chuckled at that.

"Slightly surprised that you haven't ended up chained to another wall." At this I turned.

"That one wasn't my fault." He hadn't really changed much. Same spiky hair, tinted mask over the eyes. Still dressing the same. I could have laughed, but didn't, seeing as that would have looked a bit strange. I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear, fully exposing the venomous-green eyes I was sure he'd remember.

"I'm sure it wasn't. So, whose this lovely piece of work for?" His still shocked expression folded into a more relaxed and friendly look. I smiled back.

"Some masked idiot that calls himself Blade and is too lazy to break into this place." He suddenly seemed outraged; I could feel the confusion on my face.

"You shouldn't be working for him, he's bad news." He growled, I half-smiled at his protective tone.

"I can handle myself."

"I noticed." His sarcastic tone didn't entirely destroy the obvious anger on his face.

"What ticks you off about him. Sure he's more than a little cryptic, but he's mostly harmless." I shrugged; he was just another rich dude, who wanted bragging rights.

"Wrong. He's the worst villain around here. You shouldn't be doing business with him." He either was really worried about me, or totally obsessed with this guy. Maybe both.

"Are you worried about me wonder boy?" I expected him to deny it, tell me to stop being a fool and leave. But he didn't.

"Yes. I'm really worried about you. " I felt flattered, and a little creeped out, but mostly flattered. This was another one of those things that I was new too. Being cared about.

"Why? Even if he is one of the worst villains, I'm going to accomplish this mission." It came out as a question. We both knew that he would let me go, I'd be in danger if he didn't.

"That doesn't mean he won't hurt you." I'd turned back to the statuette, lifting it gently.

"Why would he? If I do what he asks-," He cut me off.

"Not all people want you to finish a job, pay you and let you leave. This world isn't full of willing old fools, or short-tempered rich men. There are worse people." I shivered gently. It wasn't because of what he was telling me, but because the intensity and worry in his tone. He put one hand over mine, trying to stop me.

"Just leave it here, leave the city." I looked over at him. He seemed, scared. I still couldn't puzzle out the reason he even cared. Was it because I was the reason he was still breathing? It seemed like more. That was the last thought I had before the world we dark. The last words where in Jay's angry voice.

"Faith? What'd you do that for?"


	2. Jay 1

Jay Daniel Matthews:

I watched Alice tumble to the floor with a strange mix of feelings. The first was worry. Which made sense, after all, you see someone pass out, you' be worried too right? The second was skepticism. Was she trying to trick me so she could escape? Then, blinding, mind-numbing rage when I noticed Faith standing the doorway, smirking as if she'd just been awarded hero of the year over someone she disliked. Finally alarm, how much had she heard, how much did she know? Rage won.

"Faith?" I Shouted. "What was that for?" The words were wrong, but I didn't really catch that, I was too busy lifting Alice's limp from up.

"Why do I need a reason? She's just another criminal, right Jay." Her tone was a challenge, which surprised me, in the year, we'd known each other, and she'd never challenged me.

"To hell she is." I yelled back. Hurt that anyone would talk about Alice that way. She was so much more than that.

"How would you know anything about her?" The scorn in her tone surprised me. Then it made me angrier. But I did manage to avoid yelling.

"I'd know because she's one of the most loyal people I've ever met. I'd know because she's the reason I'm still alive." I'd successfully pulled Alice into my arms, bridal style, holding her up. I found her surprisingly light. She obviously didn't eat much. That helped me see past how angry I was with Faith. Poor Alice, she had to go through a lot. At least she wouldn't have to report to Blade. At least she wouldn't be hurt. I found my self surprised once again, by how angry it made me that she'd put herself in danger. I looked down at her sleeping face. She seemed so much more peaceful, so free and unworried. I found myself smiling. A dark piece of bang drifted into her eyes, I brushed it back for her, she hated having her hair in her eyes.

"So where taking her with us?" Edward asked from behind me. I nodded without speaking. No doubt that I'd have to explain this later.

"Need some help with that?" Willis asked. I didn't fail to notice the interested gleam in his eye. Obviously, he found her beautiful. I was going to have to watch him around her.

"No, she's pretty light." Ember looked from one person to another, trying to determine sides.

"Lets go." Faith muttered, stealing a glance at Alice and I. I didn't find that surprising. Alice was going to take some getting used to, even for me. I'd missed her allot. Maybe more than she'd missed me, then again, maybe not. As far as I could tell, I was the only person who Alice was on good terms with. In all the uncountable places Alice had visited, I must be her only friend. Being that alone in the world scared me. I shuddered away from the thought. Thinking that, as long as she had me, she did have someone. This was nice. I watched her smile in her forced sleep, and I wondered if Faith would try to poison her dreams. If she was trying, it didn't seem to be working. We walked back towards the exit. I had to constantly shift Alice, and every time I did, Willis looked back, trying to determine weather he could get away with helping me. One of the times when he did this, I scowled and jerked my chin. He shrugged in reply, looking away with a smirk. He knew as well as I did that I couldn't guard her forever, he would eventually get a chance. Only Edward and Ember seemed comfortable, chatting together unperturbed by Alice's sudden appearance. I sighed as we left the museum, wondering how to get her back to the Base. Edward seemed to have the same thoughts.

"How will you get her home?" He cocked his head, the thing he did when he was thinking hard.

"Could you take her?" I would trust Edward with my life. But this wasn't about trusting him with my life. I trusted him with Alice, who was much, much, much more important.

"Sure." He smiled; I knew he understood how important she was to me. I was a little confused as to the reasons why I was willing to die for her. We walked a little bit off from the group so I could hand her off.

"Be careful with her." He smiled a bit wider.

"Of course, and if Willis or Faith beat you I won't let her out of my sight."

"Thanks Ed'. You don't have to do this you know." I was a little worried that he might take this as orders.

"I know, but you'd take forever to get back carrying her." He smirked, pleased with his brilliant sarcasm. I brushed her face gently as I passed her over to the large Pterodactyl, which Ed had become. It squawked in reply. I turned to take my own route back, in no proper mood to deal with Faith and Will'. Getting back to the base took only a few moments, but it was across a river. We had small boats to take us across, but they wouldn't support Alice as well. So, while I was busy steering across the River Camilla, I tried to puzzle out the odd connection I felt to her. Of three things, I was sure. The first was that it wasn't skin deep. The second it had nothing to with her being alone. Third, it also had nothing to do with her saving my life. Based on those conclusions, I had no clue about anything. I yawned, more tired than I had realized. Maybe when I got home I could just sleep… I shook my head. No, Alice needed me awake so that I could watch over her. I pushed open the heavy doors. I could tell Ember was back, she was conversing with Ed'.

"And you're totally sure?" She was saying. I could hear him sigh.

"Aren't you?"

"I'm not-, I don't know. Are you going to tell Jay?"

"No," I stepped closer, trying to see them. Ed' was shaking his head. "He needs to figure it out on his own." Ember rose, walking towards me. Quickly I darted back outside. She tossed a trash bag onto the pile. I walked in after her.

"Hey guys, where's Alice?" Ember giggled for a reason that I wasn't sure of. Then I think I noticed why. Alice was lying covered up on the couch. Her head balanced in Ed's lap. He stood up as I walked over, taking a seat on Em's other side. I lifted up her head, placing a pillow under it before laying it on me. Suddenly I felt much better, just being near her. I settled myself to a long wait, who knew how long she'd be out. She flipped onto her side and mumbled something that I couldn't catch. She rolled again, her eyes slowly opened.

"Where am I?"


	3. Alice 2

Alice Mariana James:

I knew I was asleep as soon as I couldn't hear Jay anymore. Strangely, I could still feel everything happening. I felt myself crashing to the ground, and someone picking me up. I was pretty sure that was Jay. I could feel my hair slide into my eyes, only to have someone brush it away since my limbs felt too dead to move. A few minutes of walking passed. Those same fingers brushed my face again, before I surrendered into a deeper sleep, in which there was nothing. I awoke what felt like hours later, lying covered and with a pillow on someone's lap. I rolled over, trying to get back to sleep. I didn't really sleep much. Basing an assumption on the fact that I had a blanket and pillow, I guessed that I was somewhere safe. I squeezed my eyes a bit tighter. No, it was just too bright in the room for sleep. I almost sighed, but then decided against it, rolling back onto my back, and opening my eyes. I was balanced on Jay's lap. He was leaning against the back of the couch we where on, eyes closed.

"Where am I?" I asked quietly, not sure of anyone else was around. He looked down, more than a little surprised. I pushed myself upright, surprised that I wasn't stiff. "How long have I been out?" I blinked in the bright lights, reflexively determining escape routes, which didn't work to well, since I didn't know weather or not I was high off the ground. I spied Edward and Ember ducking from the room, apparently trying to be subtle. Jay smirked a bit at them, turning his attention back to me.

"Home." He replied, pulling me back onto the couch. I blinked, slightly confused, I didn't have a home. Then I caught back up with life, oh, his home. That made just a little bit more sense. He continued as soon as he determined that I was not distracted.

"You've barley been asleep for half-an-hour. And no worries, you're safe, or have you stopped trusting me?" He teased, trying to hide the fact that he was worried that I actually had stopped trusting in him. How absurd, I had no one else to trust in, how could I stop putting trust in him? Once again, he let my thoughts run full circle.

"Of course I trust you." I smiled. After all, if not for him, I'd just be a trophy on some ones wall. He grinned at my response, obviously guessing when I was thinking.

"Walls?"

"Walls indeed." I chuckled sitting upright. He looked down, blushing slightly, I gave him a confused look until I realized that our hands where lying directly over each other, his on top. I turned mine slightly, curling my fingers around his, sighing. Normally I would never have allowed myself to be so open, but I hadn't seen him in over a year, I could spoil myself a little, right? I looked back up when he groaned, pulling back.

"Alice, we can't be like this." I looked at him sadly. Stupid Alice, of course, he doesn't care for you like, well, like this. He pulled me fully into his arms, startling my silent reverie for once.

"I'd just hate to see you hurt by the fact that," He sighed, sounding like he lacked the strength to keep with that train of thought. I put my arms around him as well, after all, this was just friendship right? I sighed slowly, feeling him shiver slightly as my breath ran across his ear.

"Please." I sounded like I was begging him for something, internally cursing my lonely life to the fiery depths of hell. He sighed, squeezing me tighter, pulling myself onto his lap. For around the millionth time that night, I wished I could just remain frozen time, stuck forever in the few pleasant times I could find. This was the biggest one.

But I'd never had any wish granted. I wasn't going to let them overcome me now. I listened to us breath as one, in and out, in and out.

"Lie down." He hissed suddenly. Confused, I did as I was told. Closing my eyes and returning to my regular breathing. Even without sight, I could tell what was going on. Both voices where unfamiliar, but I knew who they must be.

"Hey." The surely make tone was flat, mostly. Sparked with tiny charges of fundamental lust. I was sure Jay heard that as well, because he sounded broadly furious.

"Hey." I could almost see his protective glare, good old Jay, always there, whether I needed him or not. I gave a tiny sigh, rolling over like I usually did in my sleep.

"Still sleeping?" An unpleasantly nasal voice attacked my ears. I moved my hand slightly, resting the tips of my fingers across his, not enough to raise alarm, but enough for him to guess at what I meant.

"Yes." His tone was bitter and cold, but held the tiniest bit of forgiveness. I could tell that Faith wanted to ask allot of questions before, but now she just wanted out of here. Sure enough, she harrumphed and fairly sprinted from the room. Unfortunately. Willis decided to opt for a longer stay, settling on the other side of my head. I repressed a vicious snarl. Instead, I rolled over, mumbling Jay's name. Take that you freak. I could feel one of his arms tense. Once again, I had to repress my smirking reaction to that.

"So, did you want something?" Jay snapped, openly hostile with someone who I'd though to be a friend.

"Not from you." Came the reply, obviously directed towards me. Just to be the little demon I was, I let one of my hips fall from under the blanket. I felt them both tense up, ready to defend or attack as needed. I shifted again, sliding one of my legs over Jay's.

"I'm going to go get Alice settled." Jay said, lifting to shift me, bridal-style, into his arms.

"See you and Ali' in the morning." Jay laughed, feeling me tense this time. Ali! No one called me that!

"Wouldn't want to say that to her, she might rip your face off." Willis gave a laugh of his own, as if to mock the idea that I could do anything to hurt him. He'd need to be taught a lesson. Soon, very soon. As soon as I was sure we'd left the room, I opened my eyes, grinning as if I was a mad fox.

"You really are evil. Maybe you shouldn't be here." He teased, grinning in the same manner. I chuckled.

"I know I shall have to pay. You do know I'm perfectly capable of walking, right." I almost expected him to let me down; instead, he just shifted me farther into his arms.

"Of course, but you seem tired. And very thin." He remarked, in a very disapproving tone. That wiped the smirk from my face.

"I'm trying, cash is pretty tight right now." I sounded more defensive than I'd meant to, it wasn't his fault after all.

"Ssh, I know you are." He soothed gently, moving to brush that annoying piece of bang from my eyes.


End file.
